Numbers of a Shot at Love
by Demograph
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang, had been working together for a long time. Both are quite mastered at hiding their feelings. RoyXRiza, and there is fluff involved! :D
1. 3

NC Ace: A very nice reviewer of my other FMA romance fic told me to do RoyXRiza, so here it is. The other one is based on Colors, but this one is Numbers. I am not really sure, but Elizabeth Riza Hawkeye is Liuetenant Hawkeye's first name, right?

---

3

How often that number came up.

Riza Hawkeye sat in her home, looking through scrap books. On the third page, she found a few of her college pictures. In one, there was a grinning man, with a cocky smile, somewhat familiar. He had raven black hair, a little bit too long, and obsidian eyes. 'What was his name again? Ray? Yes, I think that was it...'

10 or so years ago...

((This is NOT a flashback! It's just going back to the past for a short while. And it is made up. It is when Riza would be in college or so.))

A blonde girl with hair barely ending at her shoulders sat in the third row from the front. She pushed the bridge of her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose, yet, even without them, she'd have 20/20 vision. She rose her hand to answer the third question. No one else did...

"Yes, Elizabeth."

She answered perfectly, for the third time...

The bell rang, dismissing the class for their next subject, and she gathered up her things. Walking out into the hallway, a small group of three girls squeeled, "Ahhh! It's Roy!" Running up to a boy with obsidian eyes.

How they disgusted her.

With a sigh, she made her way to her next class, books in hand. "Whoa." She gasped, as her books flew out of her grasp, as someone dashed past her. Falling to her knees, she dropped three books, along with her bag. With a glare at the figure dashing down the hall, another sigh reached her lips. Her hand reached for two of her books, and as she was about to pick up the third, someone bent down and got it for her.

"Thank you." she spoke with a quiet voice. She stood up and dusted herself off, before seeing who had helped her. It was the boy with obsidian eyes.

"You're welcome." He replied with a cocky grin before going to his next class.

Staring at the man, run off, she sighed, shook her head, and opened the door to her next class. Room 3.

"Yes...I do believe his name was Ray..." She grumbled.

The next day, she threatened the colonel three times, and shot at him three times.


	2. 5

NC Ace: Whoowee. Four reviews! Oh well...that's fine... Sorry for the short replies. I'm just tired.

**TheBlondeWriter:** Thanks for the lil' tidbit!

**Winry the Alchemist:** Lol. **TheBlondeWriter** Corrected me and now I know that Riza is short for Elizabeth! and heck, I was surprised too.

**Apparition7:** Thank you. Fancy's not a common word of my vocabulary, so thank you. So much.

**EdxWinry:** Thankies.

----

5

5. That was how many times she practiced her sharpshooting skills in the course of a week.

5 times, 5 days a week, 5 days a week threatening the men in the office to finish their work then shooting at them.

Today, Friday. The fifth day of the week, Roy Mustang finished all his work. For the first time in the course of the yar, he was able to finally look at anyone in front of his desk.

"Nice job sir."

"Yes, thank you. But you remember the bet we made, haven't you?" The colonel replied with too evil a smirk. At the mention, the first lieutenant cringed.

Monday. First day of the five day work week. Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye slammed open the door, immediately dashing into her seat.

"Good morning, First Lieutenant Hawkeye.What paperwork do I have today?"

"209 pages of authority, 10 documents of significant requests, and 56 measures of standards...along with 15 fan letters."

"Oh goodie." Roy grumbled. "This is more work than last week! Maybe if you showed off your legs, all of us would be able to finish!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Five gunshots.


	3. 13

13

Roy Mustang sat there behind his desk; trying to pull apart two looped pieces of metal. It was a small gift that Lieutenant Hawkeye had giving him for his birthday a few weeks back. The Lieutenant and even that pipsqueak Fullmetal had been able to separate the pieces without any trouble. At this point, he was ready to unleash alchemy onto the little gadget.

The door slammed open right then, revealing the red-clad alchemist himself.

"Heeey, Colonel Bastard! Happy Friday the 13th!"

"Why Ed, you sure are happy today." Roy mumbled, shoving the metal under the desk. He didn't want Ed to know that he hadn't yet been able to figure the puzzle out.

"Yeah, of course." The golden-eyed boy grinned. Roy didn't like the grin. He greeted the younger, metal-clad brother before going back to his paperwork. Ed collapsed onto the couch.

"So, Colonel, I was just thinking- I really want to stick around here for a while, you know, see how you guys do your work."

"Ask Lieutenant Hawkeye." He mumbled, scribbling a swirl on the upper right hand corner of the paper.

"She told me to ask you."

"Well, _she's_ the dictator of the office, so tell _her_ to decide." Roy turned around in his swivel chair, facing his back to the small alchemist.

"Oookay."

He heard the door close with a slam. Finally, he was gone. Edward was just a bit too chipper today. Had he finally gotten laid?

After a good hour or two of fiddling with the two pieces, he shoved the thing inside his drawer, and walked out into the main office. It was as normal as it usually was; Riza dutifully doing her work, Havoc, smoking, and the others lying around doing nothing…as usual.

Until he noticed the giant suit of metal sitting in the corner, along with a blonde alchemist.

"Ed- what are you doing here?"

"Well, I did what you said, and Lieutenant Hawkeye seemed fine with it, so here I am." Ed grinned. Roy winced.

"Well don't get in the way."

"Sure, Mustang, okay."

Then the most despicable sound filled the air.

Almost like a screech, exactly like nails on a chalkboard…but worse.

"Ha- this is fun!"

Roy, covering his ears, turned towards Ed, who was scraping a metal finger across the metal of his brother's armor.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_

"AUGH, FULLMETAL, STOP THAT."

"Why?"

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_

"FULLMETAL!!!!"

Roy looked around. The rest of his officers were either plugging their ears, using cotton, or in Riza's case, using the earplugs from the shooting range. He didn't want to plug his ears using his fingers, nor did he want to stick his gloves in his ears, so Roy quickly ran back into his own, secluded office.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_

He could still hear it…. Roy sat there, covering his head with his arms, with a migraine slowly on its way.

He did hear the door open, but didn't lift his head up to see who, nor did he greet them. Only when a soft hand gripped his shoulder did he look up.

Riza Hawkeye stood there, offering him a pack of earplugs that he willingly took.

"Don't worry sir, Friday the 13th's only for a day." She reassured him, with a ghost of a smile on her face.

This was a little different. Not TOO Royai, much to my reader's dismay, but I've been wanting to get this down somewhere, and it didn't work as a oneshot. So here it is. 13.


End file.
